


From the Shadows, into the Light

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Memory Month 2019 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Camping, M/M, Merlin Memory Month, Merthur - Freeform, Protective Arthur, Relationship Reveal, everyone knows about merlin and arthur, forest, gwaine and merlin isn't romantic, merlin and arthur are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have been dating for a while, and when they travel with a big group of knights to check the borders of Camelot, rumours spread fast. Although some knights are happy for them, there are some who don't agree, and for this night, Merlin doesn't feel safe sleeping away from Arthur - so he doesn't, and when they wake up, everything is different and their secret is out. Aka the fic where Arthur publicly announces that he and Merlin are together!(Written for the Merlin Memory Month 2019.)





	From the Shadows, into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> It's two fanfics from me today! Enjoy! :)
> 
> PROMPT DAY 6  
> Path 1 - Sharing  
> Path 2 - Emotion/Mood/Aesthetic: Distraught  
> Path 3 - In the shadow / In the light
> 
> \- I used all the prompts for this one

It had been a difficult day for Merlin. The day marked exactly four months since he and Arthur had decided to be together, and Merlin had hoped that Arthur would know that and that they would plan something special (like the last three times), like a trip outside, just the two of them, or a dinner. What he had not anticipated however, was that his duties as a king always came first and unfortunately for them, there had been reported sightings of enemy knights plotting something inside the Camelot borders. Which meant that whatever plans they had been preparing had to wait, and instead, they had to go investigate the issue to determine whether it was just rumours or a possible threat.

For the past two days, Merlin had been stuck to the back of his horse, riding right behind Arthur, with a group of about forty men behind them. Merlin had to behave like the manservant that he was the entire time, but thankfully, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot and Leon were there with them, so it wasn't completely boring the whole time.

It was getting dark and Merlin was becoming rather tired. They stopped a few moments later and Arthur ordered the knights to set up a camp for the night, and decided who would keep watch first. It was the middle of summer and the night was hot, so they didn't even bother bringing tents. Instead, each of them had their own bedroll to sleep on.

Merlin hopped off his horse and immediately felt his thighs. They hurt from so much riding around, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be when he first came to Camelot. Back then, even after only a few hour long hunting trip, he'd thought he'd never walk again.

"Merlin, feed the horses," Arthur ordered and didn't even look at him. Merlin frowned slightly in annoyance.

"Yes, sire," he mumbled, tying his own horse to a tree. Did Arthur completely forget what day it was? And what it meant for them? He glanced at his king and saw him already talking to his knights, probably devising a plan as they were nearing the borders.

Maybe.

But Arthur was a king, Merlin shouldn't hold that against him, he understood that it was a difficult job taking care of an entire kingdom. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little sad.

He fed his horse and then continued with all the horses of all the knights. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long because Merlin was already fighting the urge to yawn every few minutes.

As he was nearing the last group of horses, he almost tripped over a root, but balanced it out and successfully reached the horses. There was a group of new knights standing nearby, not noticing him.

"And that  _Merlin._ "

Merlin looked up as he heard his name but soon realized that the knights were only talking about him in hushed voices. He was close enough to hear them, hidden behind the horses, and they probably didn't realize he could hear them.

"He's so incompetent, I can't understand for the world why the king is keeping him around."

Merlin frowned sadly. Usually, he was liked among the knights, but these three or four were new and had only been knighted about two weeks ago. Perhaps they didn't realize that he and Arthur were friends?

"Haven't you heard?" One of them looked at the others. "The king is only keeping him because they sleep together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, everyone knows it."

Merlin's cheeks reddened and his heart started beating faster.

"No wonder he drags the boy everywhere we go, he doesn't even have armour and we're heading for a potential fight!"

"I know, right?"

"If I were the king, I would have sacked Merlin a long time ago."

"He should get rid of him, yeah."

"I agree."

They laughed loudly. "He's so lazy, too!"

Merlin swallowed, fed the last horse and quickly fled the scene. He only stopped walking after he reached a thick tree, considerably far from the camping site and definitely out of sight and earshot of the knights.

He couldn't believe it. Did they really hate him? Could they even be trusted when they talked like that? They didn't seem bothered by the idea of anyone overhearing their conversation. What if they decided to get rid of him themselves one day?

Should Merlin really be here? They were right, he didn't even have armour, the only reason he was going was . . . Arthur.

"Merlin?"

Merlin opened his eyes and Arthur was staring back at him, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry about today, I know it's a special day for us and I wish we could have stayed in Camelot or at least be alone out here, but I can't stop being the king."

Merlin smiled at him, nodding. "I know that, you don't have to apologise." He was still leaning against the tree rather suspiciously, so he cleared his throat and moved a step forward, trying to look confident.

But it had been a very long time since he last managed to hide anything from Arthur. The king gently touched his arm and repeated his question from before. "Are you okay, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded. "I will be."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing, it's just . . . " He hesitated for a moment, but then he sighed and realized that he was glad that Arthur was there with him right now. He could tell him anything after all. "As I was feeding the horses, I overheard some knights speaking ill of me and . . . . of our relationship."

Arthur's worried frown turned into an anxious one.

"Do they know about us?"

Merlin let out a breath. "According to them, everyone knows."

Arthur closed his eyes briefly, and Merlin knew exactly what he was thinking. They didn't want anyone to know about them, but if everyone already knew about them anyway-

"Should we even keep hiding it, then? If everyone knows?"

Merlin honestly didn't have an answer to that question. Were they ready to tell everyone? And even if they were, would it change anything? Some of the knights already hated him, so could it really get any worse? He was still Arthur's manservant, they couldn't hurt him, could they?

"Are we ready for that?"

Arthur shrugged. "I guess we won't know until . . . until we just know."

Merlin nodded. "Alright. We'll just . . .  _know_  when the moment comes. But for tonight . . . " He hesitated again.

Arthur took his hand and stepped closer. "What is it?"

Merlin looked up at him. "Can I spend the night next to you? I mean, I know we sleep like that most of the time anyway, but I was just thinking about the knights and what they said and-"

"Of course," Arthur interrupted him with a smile. "You'll prepare your bedroll right next to me tonight, and I'll tell Sir Leon with Gwaine and the others to sleep around us, just so that you feel safe."

Sometimes Merlin couldn't even believe how considerate Arthur could be when he really tried and cared about him.

"Thank you." He leaned closer to kiss Arthur briefly and Arthur returned the kiss, caressing Merlin's cheek with his gloved hand. When they parted, all worries were forgotten.

They made their way back to the camp, Merlin finishing a few extra chores around the horses and dinner, and Arthur telling his most trusted knights about what had been happening and how to arrange that night's bedrolls on the ground.

Before the evening was over and the forest was enveloped in darkness, Gwaine paid Merlin a visit.

"Don't worry, Merlin, we'll protect you tonight," Gwaine immediately informed him with a confident smile and a nod. "No harm will come to you."

"Thanks, Gwaine, I appreciate that."

Gwaine looked around briefly and then leaned closer, his voice silent. "You know, you could have told me about you and Arthur."

Merlin shrugged at him. "I figured you knew," he answered. "I mean, I heard that everyone knows at this point, but I thought you knew even before that."

Gwaine tilted his head, narrowing his eyes with a smile. "Yeah, I mean I've always known you two were together, but still." He put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I hope you know you can trust me, Merlin. With anything."

Merlin smiled at him and put his hand over his. "I know, thanks. I appreciate it."

Gwaine nodded and took a bite of an apple that he was holding, taking a step back. "Well, I'd better get back to Arthur and prepare for the night, then." He waved at Merlin. "Good night, mate."

"Good night."

The night quickly approached and before Merlin knew it, the sun was long gone and the knights were all preparing their bedrolls around four separate fires. Merlin was the last one to take his bedroll from his horse's back, and he hurriedly walked over to where Arthur was sitting on the ground.

When he approached the first of the fires, all the knights, his closest friends, greeted him with a smile. Merlin was glad that he was welcomed there. He unrolled his bedroll right next to Arthur who kept smiling at him, and wished a good night to everyone. He just hoped this would be a good night for him too.

As he lay down, so did Arthur. He was lying on his side, turned close to Merlin, and although Merlin might have been worried before, all his worries melted away as soon as he saw Arthur's warm smile directed right at him.

"Good night, Merlin," Arthur whispered.

"Good night, Arthur."

Some knight yawned loudly in the distance and they both laughed silently before they finally closed their eyes and drifted off.

The morning was very different from what they had both expected. First of all, they had not been the first to wake up, not by a long shot, second of all, they somehow managed to move even closer and were now sleeping practically on  _top_  of each other, just like they did when alone in Arthur's chambers.

To think that it was slightly embarrassing was an understatement.

Lancelot was the one to wake them up, but unfortunately, that happened when most of the knight had already stood up and noticed them and their  _unusual_  sleeping position.

"Merlin? Arthur, it's morning," he told them.

Merlin stirred, his head positioned on Arthur's chest, and Arthur hugged Merlin even closer before he opened his eyes. When he did, he reacted slowly, with caution.

"Merlin," he whispered, nudging Merlin a little until Merlin also opened his eyes. When he realized what was going on, he moved away quickly, almost making his head spin. He sat up on his own bedroll and stared at all the knights around them.

Arthur also sat up, now completely awake and aware of the awkward situation.

Merlin looked at Arthur, who looked at him too, and in that one moment, they both knew what this meant, what they were thinking about.

It was time.

They were ready.

And even if they weren't, they had to be now because there was no other choice at this point. Whereas before everyone had suspected, now everyone knew for sure. So why not make it official?

Arthur cleared his throat and stood up, holding his hand out to Merlin to help him get up. Merlin accepted his help and stood up next to Arthur, letting go of his hand again.

All the knights were awake now, and Arthur and Merlin had their utmost attention without even trying.

Arthur took a deep breath and slowly reached out his hand for Merlin to take. Merlin stared at the hand, then glanced at all the knights around, but finally took it and held it tightly. He trusted Arthur, and if he thought that this was the perfect moment, then so be it.

"As most of you have probably already noticed," Arthur started, "Merlin and I don't have the usual relationship of a king and his servant. The most important aspect of such a relationship is loyalty and trust. But Merlin and I have more than that. Not only do I trust Merlin with my life and he trusts me with his. Not only is he the most loyal and trustworthy person I know, and in return, I am loyal to him. But we also love each other and always will." He paused for a moment, looking at the knights all around him and Merlin squeezed his hand in support. A smile returned to Arthur's face. "This is me telling you that Merlin is my manservant and also my chosen companion. And if anyone has a problem with that, they will have to find a new king to follow."

Merlin gasped softly, looking up at Arthur. Did Arthur really just risk his entire army, all his men, for him? Was he willing to lose all of them?

"Most of you have known Merlin for years," Arthur continued. "You've watched him carry out all my orders, follow me everywhere despite his lack of training in combat, and always have my back. He has never been anything but friendly towards you, and that's why I expect that there will be no problems with him being more than just a friend to me. But if there are any problems, if you find yourself hesitating in your loyalty to me, you're free to return to Camelot. I will not judge you, but I need knights that I trust, and I need to know that you trust me to lead you. So if no one has any questions-"

"How long have you been together?" Gwaine interrupted Arthur with a grin on his face.

Arthur turned to him and sighed. Of course, it would be Gwaine who interrupted him. "For four months."

He whistled.

Lancelot nudged him with his elbow so that he'd keep quiet.

Arthur turned back to his knights and finished his speech. "So without any further ado, eat your breakfast and get back on your horses. We are only a few hours away from the border."

There were a few whispers among the knights, but eventually, they all followed Arthur's orders.

Merlin and Arthur turned towards each other and briefly hugged, both relieved that there weren't any further problems with the knights and that they could safely continue travelling.

"Aw, look at them," Gwaine commented as they parted.

"Gwaine," Leon warned him.

"What? I'm just happy for them."

"It's okay," Merlin smiled at him. Then he smiled at all of them. "Thanks, everyone."

"You got it, Merlin."

"Yeah, you can always count on us," Percival added, and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so now that this is resolved," Arthur put his hands on his hips, "go on, get your horses and put out the fires, or we'll never make it to the border today."

Leon and Lancelot were the only ones who answered with "sire", but sooner or later, everyone left and so did Merlin and Arthur. They put their bedrolls back on the horses and in just a few minutes, left the camp behind. And this time, Merlin was riding right next to Arthur, leading the way with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :D The next fanfic is shorter and is about Merlin and Gwaine :)


End file.
